masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Humans Vanish/Personal thoughts regarding Language Policy
In light of the seemingly rampant discussions (arguments) regarding reform on many aspects of the Wiki, I can't help but feel a little disappointed in the general populace here. First things first, I firmly believe that the Language Policy is fine as it is. That may sound odd coming from someone such as myself but it's the truth. The Policy is there for a reason. However, when it comes down to it, this issue that you guys are having ISN'T about the policy. It is with yourselves. Fighting so that you may use obscenities like 'Fuck' and other strong curse words, is really pointless. And although I do NOT condone the extreme enforcement of a rule that calls for punishing people who use words like 'Moron', 'Damn', or other light terms casually, it is out of the question to fight for your right to say it 'just because'. Also, you CAN be rude to people and violate the Policy, without using ANY CURSING. Do not forget that. Being sarcastic, and worst of all, condescending (you know who you are) to the citizens who come here, is JUST as bad as saying 'Fuck You'. Now, in saying that, there are some things on this topic that I feel should be addressed. Simply put, the ability for Admin's (and users who tend to enforce the rules in their absence) to ascertain the difference between an instance the requires attention, and one that does not. There have been quite a few times since I've been here that I think have only made the issue worse. In effect, creating more cursing and inappropriate behavior. Which brings me to my next point. It is my personal opinion that enforcing discipline mid-blog or mid-discussion is not the right way to do it. Except with certain circumstances. Instead of interjecting an otherwise healthy conversation with comments like "watch your language". Take your concerns to their talk page first and let the discussion continue. If the infractions don't stop after that, then would be the time to interject and be a little more blunt about it. There is too much to be learned in conversations to alter the course like that. Because as we all know, more times than not, it changes the entire topic and only succeeds in creating a bigger issue than the cursing itself. It is especially important for enforcers of the rules to be humane and polite when enforcing said rules. If you come across as intelligent and not brash, people WILL respond to that. But if you are demanding, rude, or just plain detatched, you will be nothing more than words on the screen to the rule breakers. Make yourself Human, and you might just get some respect. At that, no one should feel like they have to delete their blog because of other people abusing it. So it only makes sense to respect the Author's wishes and follow whatever rules they choose to go by. If someone chooses for their talk page to be a curse free zone, then its only right to respect that. In closing, I hope that people came away from this with some knowledge that they will put to use in the future. That goes for not only the average editor, but also the Admin's. Remember, expressing yourself intelligently, especially on matters such as this, is the best way to be heard. Lets leave the reform for the more critical issues and show a little self-control. Category:Blog posts